Project Summary/Abstract There has been a significant decline in the number of research psychiatrists and research fellowships for psychiatrists in the past two decades (Fenton et al. 2004, Pincus et al. 2005). To address this gap, it is critically important to provide early research training in psychiatry residency. Such training (a) promotes research literacy for all trainees, (b) encourages future participation of clinicians as research collaborators, (c) provides experience that can foster choosing a research career, (d) expands clinical knowledge through the formulation of patient-oriented research questions, (e) attracts medical students into psychiatry training, and (f) maintains and facilitates research interest among residents with investigative backgrounds (IOM 2003). In response to this need, investigators at the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) Department of Psychiatry and McLean Hospital collaborated with the leadership of the MGH-McLean General Adult Psychiatry residency to develop a Research Concentration Program (RCP) within the residency training program. The goal of the RCP is to prepare residents for careers as investigators in academic psychiatry by facilitating greater exposure to research activities and training during residency. Through its first federally funded period, the RCP has been successful in attracting and recruiting talented psychiatrist-scientists and has developed an effective research education program. We have developed a well-coordinated research education program with appropriate infrastructure that has attracted clinician-scientists to careers in psychiatry and provided them both mentorship and research experience to prepare them for an independent investigator career in psychiatry and neuroscience following residency. The ongoing specific aims of this competitive renewal application for the research education training program are to: (1) attract and train excellent residents to become future psychiatrist-investigators in basic, translational, and patient-oriented research, by integrating core research and clinical didactic programming, as well as clinical and research rotations, during the four years of residency training; (2) provide dedicated time and training for research over the course of the four-year adult psychiatry residency training program; (3) increase the number of residents who benefit from the research education program; (4) broaden and deepen the research education program by providing greater and more intensive training in research literacy to all residents in the residency training program; (5) provide seed funding for pilot research projects designed by the residents enrolled in the RCP; and (6) partner with training programs within MGH and McLean Hospitals as well as the Harvard Catalyst, the Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC), so that all residents will benefit from the CTSC educational resources. Newly developed specific aims for this competitive renewal application are to (1) create an NIH K award grant writing and review program to facilitate an accelerated path to national level funding; and (2) create five research training tracks within the RCP with specific training curricula to build the residents' research skill set.